Enough
by cm forever
Summary: Monica leaves her husband but it's not so easy. Inspired by the movie. C&M later on.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back again with a new fic. Last night I was watching Enough with Jennifer Lopez and I got inspired to write this. So, bear with me. It will become C&M later on.

Monica Guy laid in her bed wide awake. 

She heard the ticking of the clock across the room and saw when it stroked 12. 

'Well it's now or never.' She told herself. It was dead silent in the room aside from her husband's snoring. Husband, Kevin certainly didn't act, as a husband should. She slowly rose from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She put the faucet on and pulled the shower curtain to the side and revealed a pair of pants, a fleece pullover and a neatly packed bag. She quickly changed and grabbed her bag. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, careful not to make a sound and headed to her son's room.

" Adam, wake up honey." Monica whispered, gently shaking her 7-year-old son. 

" Mom?"

" Yes. Sweetie, you have to get up now. Okay? We're going on a little trip away from daddy. I will explain everything later but you have to promise me that you will be as quiet as possible and go down stairs. Okay?" He nodded. " That's my boy. Now go on." As he rolled out of bed, she looked under it and took out a backpack. She handed him his shoes and he put them on. She went into her 1-year-old daughter's room and picked her up into her arms. She kept telling herself, she had to do this not only for her, but her kids too. She regained her strength and went to meet Adam at the bottom of the stairs. He had his coat on but was still rubbing his eyes. Monica looked outside and saw the cab waiting. She was relieved it was there on time and that the driver didn't honk the horn.

" Come on, let's go." Adam followed her out of the house and into the car, still confused about what was going on. Monica watched the house as the car drove away. She had a sleeping baby in her arms and tired child leaning on her. There was no turning back now.

******

Rachel woke with a start at the sound of a knock coming from the door. She looked at her boyfriend Ross and saw that he was still sleeping. Nothing could wake him up. They had been living together for a year now and she found that a hurricane could pass by and Ross wouldn't notice. She heard the knock again and decided to see who it was. She rolled out of bed and felt the sting of the cold air. She quickly wrapped a robe around her and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Monica standing on the other side of the door. She unlocked the door, and swung it open. Seeing as though Monica and her husband lived in the suburbs, Rachel didn't see her as much. This visit didn't look like one of the happy ones to Rachel by the countenance of her friend's face.

" I did it. I left him." 

" About time. Come on in." Monica walked in and Rachel took the baby out of her arms. " Hey Adam, why don't you come and sleep in the guest room. Okay?" He nodded and followed Rachel into the room. She tucked the two of them in and returned to the living to see Monica sitting on the couch looking at her hands. 

" Rachel, I'm scared."

" I know you are." Rachel sat next to her and put her arms around her. She noticed the scars on Monica's face and neck. She couldn't believe that Kevin would do this to her.

" I had to get away from him. I had enough. What if he hurts the kids? I can't let that happened. So I planned it out and left him while he's sleeping." 

" You guys can stay here-,"

" No I can't stay here because he knows where you live and I can't put you or Ross in danger."

" What are you going to do then?"

" Well, I took all the money out the bank and out of my secret fund, so I should be okay for a while."

" Honey, you should go to the police."

" I can't do that either. You know that he knows people in high places. The whole police force could be working for him for all I know.

" Oh, you can use my father's car. The really old one he never uses. Kevin couldn't track you down with that."

" Thanks a lot."

" No problem but do me a favor and just stay the night? We can figure everything out in the morning."

" Okay."

" Good. I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Monica nodded. " And Mon?"

" Yeah?" 

" I'm glad you came to your senses and left the son of a bitch."

" Me too." When Rachel walked out of the room, Monica laid her head back and drifted off to sleep.

****

* Flashback to one year ago*

__

Monica stirred the sauce listlessly, when Kevin walks through the door.

" Hey babe." He kissed her on the cheek not even realizing that she didn't responded. He took a drink out the fridge and sat down. 

" How was your day?"

" Stressful. How bout you?"

" Well mine was okay. Did you umm, forget to do something today?"

" Umm I don't think so." She slammed the spoon she was stirring with on the counter. " Damn it Monica what's wrong with you? I almost choked on my soda." She turned to him with a hurt expression.

" What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Well, my husband didn't show up to an appointment that was very important to me."

" What?"

" The sonogram Kevin! I reminded you all week and you knew how important it was to me. How could you just totally forget?"

" Oh man. I am so sorry babe. I was wrapped up at work and totally lost track of time." He got up and hugged her but she didn't hug back. She sniffed him and stepped back. 

" You weren't at the office because I called. Your secretary said you went to lunch and not alone. So I asked her, did this woman have an accent? She said yes, a Russian one. Just like the same bitch that paged you last night while you were in the shower. I'm sure it's her perfume that I smell on you right now."

" I don't know what you're talking about." She slaps him. He hits her back and she falls to the floor. " I did not come home to be hounded by Sherlock Homes. I had an innocent lunch with a client. That's all. Okay we just need to sleep this off and talk in the morning, when we're both level headed."

Monica woke up suddenly. The next morning, He told her the truth and some how she forgave him. 

That was the first time he had hit her. And not the last.

__

Okay it's a start. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews!

" Monica? what are you doing here?" Monica looked up from her cup of coffee to see Ross standing in the bedroom doorway rubbing his eyes. 

" Hey, I made coffee, you want some?"

" Sure." He stumbled into the room and headed towards the coffee. " You didn't answer my question." He said as he began to pour.

" What, I can't visit my brother anymore?"

" Well, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…" He looked at the clock. " It's 6:00 in the morning on a Wednesday, and its not like you live across the hall."

" Yeah I know but I a… needed a place to crash." 

" What? Did something happen? Where's Kev and the kids?" 

" Umm, hey, don't you have to go to work?"

" Would you stop avoiding questions."

" The kids are in the guest room and Kevin's at home sleeping probably. He doesn't get up until seven."

" Wh-,"

" Hi." Rachel interrupts.

" You're up early." Monica said, glad for a distraction from her conversion with Ross.

" Well I figured you'd want to leave early because let's face it, your Monica."

" I have to buy a few things that we'll need from the store."

" Okay. Where are you going anyway?"

" We'll spend like a week in some hotels and, well I've never told you this but when I was 2, I was adopted. I found my birth mother. I'm going to stay with her in Jersey."

" Oh my god, Monica we've known each other practically our whole lives. How could you not tell me that?"

" I'm sorry but I've never told anyone and I didn't think I would need to see her ever again. Well until I got into this predicament. Look, I can get into the details later but right now I have to concentrate on this."

" Fine. What part of New Jersey does she live in?"

" Edison."

" Hold on!" Ross cut in. " Would some one tell me what the hell is going on?" Monica sighed.

" I'll give you the cliff notes version of the story. You see this," She lifted her shirt to reveal a bruise on her back. " It's from when Kevin kicked me on my back. No, this hasn't been the first time he's beaten me and that's why last night I took the kids and plan to move away from him. No I'm not going to the police and no I don't want you to go and 'kick his ass'. I can't just ask him for a divorce because he'll never give it to me." 

Ross stood silent. He walked over to her and lifted her shirt to see the bruise. He examined it and looked back at her. He was speechless. He had no idea that Monica was in this kind of trouble. He never thought Kevin was the kind of guy who could do this. Ross felt his anger start to rise, he wasn't going to let that asshole do this to his sister any more. He stepped back and Monica stared at him awaiting a response. Rachel stood by watching the two.

" I'm here for you. He is not going to lay a finger on you and definitely not on my niece and nephew." Monica nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

" Because it's not the kind of thing you're proud of and I didn't know what to do. I was still in love with him, but I'm not anymore." Ross pulled her into a hug. 

*****

Kevin woke up and didn't see Monica next to him. Suspicion started to rise in him. He put on his robe and went into Adam's room. He peeped in, didn't see Adam and his pajamas weren't on the floor as usual. He crossed the hall and saw Ashley wasn't in her room either. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The same dishes that were in the sink last night stood in the same spot. Monica usually washed them. He looked out the window and both BMWs were still in the driveway. He grabbed the cordless phone and started to dial.

Monica pulled away from Ross when she heard the phone ringing from her bag. She knew he would call. 

" That's him right?" Rachel asked.

" More than likely." she replied. "You guys have to stay quiet. Say one word and he'll know   
we're here."

" Okay." Rachel and Ross answered simultaneously. Monica picked up the phone and slowly flipped it open.

" Hello."

" What do you think you're doing?"

" I don't know, What do **you** think I'm doing?" She shot back.

  
" Look Monica I know what you're trying to pull and it's not gonna work. So why don't you **stop **all this drama and just come home before you find your self in real trouble."

" Why? I would be a lot safer in a pool infested with hungry sharks than I would ever be with **you**."

" Very funny. You know me. You know what I am capable of. I will get my way in the end."

" I am not your slave and you are not going to control my life. It's over Kevin."

" No it's not. Monica, You are not going to just run away with my children, okay?"

" I'm doing this for them."

" What are you talking about, I never laid a hand on those kids. I love them."

" Oh, but you can hit me anytime you feel like it?"

" That's different. Sometimes you just aggravate me and I get pushed over the edge."

" That gives you no right to touch me." She starts to walk over to the window. " It's over Kevin. Just let it go." She tossed the phone out the window.

" It's not over till I say it's over!" Kevin heard the phone crash into the busy sidewalk. Then the phone line went dead. " She's gonna get hers. Just wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while but thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the third part.

She started to walk over to the window. " It's over Kevin. Just let it go." She tossed the phone out the window. Monica turned to Rachel and Ross, relieved to finally been able to say those words to Kevin.

" Mon, we really should get going. He knows what you're doing and **will** come after you." Rachel said softly.

" I know, I know. Umm call your dad or where ever that car is and see if they can get it ready for us." Rachel grabbed the phone and started to dial. 

" Mommy." They all turned to see Adam looking back confused. " Were you yelling at daddy on the phone?"

" Adam, sweetie. Go brush your teeth and mommy will make some breakfast. Okay?"

"…Okay." Monica sighed in relief that he didn't ask anymore questions.

" Mon," Ross cut in, " Go look after those two. We'll take care of everything else."

" Thanks." Monica walked into the guestroom and watched the sleeping baby's chest rise and fall. She took a seat on the bed and continued to watch her beautiful daughter. She looked so peaceful, which was a contrast to how her mother felt. Monica gently woke her and took her into the bathroom for a bath. After words, Monica walked out of the bathroom with a fully clothed Ashley to see Rachel fixing breakfast for Adam and Ross on the phone. She put Ashley down and gave her a toy. Seconds later Ross hung up the phone and turned to Monica.

  
" Okay, We can't use Dr. Green's car because he sold it but we can buy a cheap one and…"

" Look Ross, I just need a car and then I can take it from there. I appreciate that you want to help me but I think its better if I just handle this myself."

" But Mon-"

" I know your going to say that I'm just being stubborn and that I need all the help I can get but I just… I don't want to put your life in jeopardy. So far I know that I'm not going to go move far away or leave the country because that's what he expects me to do. I'm not going to stay in New York because that would be too dangerous. So I'm going to stay with my mother just until I come up with another plan. Don't worry we'll be fine. If I'm truly in trouble and need your help, then I will definitely come to you. Otherwise I think its better if you act like you've never seen us and don't know what's going on. Okay?" 

" Okay." Ross and Rachel answered hesitantly. There was no use in arguing with Monica over anything. She always got her way. At least, that's how it used to be.

" I'm at least going to come with you to get the car." Rachel said, still worried about her friend.

" Alright but Ross, go to work because if Kevin comes here, doesn't see any of us and finds out you're not at work, then he's going to suspect that your guys are helping me."

" Sure." He said quietly. He moved towards Monica. " Listen, be careful. Don't do anything stupid because your fighting for three lives and not just your own. Call me when you can. Remember I love you and will do anything for you. Even kill."

" Don't talk like that Ross because you make me think that your actually going to do it."

" I have the right mine to our at least do some serious damage on him."

" I think we all would like to do that." Rachel smirked.

*****

" I guess this is it." Rachel said looking at Monica. " Wow. We're in Jersey City and we got a car from a dealership named Honest Bob's. A place that has 'honest' in their name isn't too honest. Maybe that's why they only except cash and won't let you test-drive the cars." Rachel joked. Monica smiled.

" Yeah that place was a dump but, what are ya gonna do?" Monica shrugged. Rachel knelt down to Adam.

" Hey buddy, you gotta do me a favor?"

" What?" Adam asked.

" You have to take good care of your mom and sis for me, okay? You gotta be a good boy and listen to what your mom says. Can you do that?"

" I guess." 

" Thanks." She kissed him on the forehead and then Ashley on the cheek. She turned to Monica. " Be strong and remember this is a good thing you're doing. Always remind yourself that. Call me as soon as you can." 

Monica hugged Rachel tightly and whispered in her ear "I will." Rachel pulled away and took one last look at Monica. 

" Alright. I'm gonna go. Bye sweetie."

" Bye." Rachel turned and went into the train station. Monica watched her leave and then turned to the car where Adam and Ashley were already seated. 

" Put on your seatbelt, hold Ashley next to you and put one on her." Monica sighed. " You ready to go?"

" Where are we going?" 

" I don't know, honey. I don't know."

******

Rachel sat on the hard seat, deep in thought as the train was in motion. She glanced up and saw a man not too far away staring at her. She turned away then looked back at him and saw that his head was turned. She shook her head thinking she was just being paranoid. The train came to a stop she quickly stepped out. With the cold attacking her face, Rachel tried to keep up a quick pace. Seeing a newspaper stand, she stopped to buy a pack of gum. She always chewed gum when she was nervous. Turning around momentarily she saw the same guy who was on the train, leaning against a building and talking on a cell phone. After paying for the gum she returned to the pace that she was walking at. Glancing back, she saw the man start to walk again. Was he following her? Rachel really didn't want to find out. She began to walk even faster. A woman not too far away, was getting in a cab. She ran up to her and jumped in the cab also.

" What are you doing?" The woman wondered.

" I'm sorry. I'm just trying to dodge someone. Where are you going?"

" To a nail place on Spring St."

" Okay I'll just ride with if that's okay."

" Sure."

" Thank you." She looked back and saw the man stop and look around. She ducked further down in her seat and took a breath of relief.

*****

Ross fumbled with the keys until he finally got the right key to unlock his apartment. He spent the whole morning at work and decided to come home for lunch or to see if Rachel had returned. His mind was somewhere else. It felt like one of those days where you just go through the motions. Ross sighed as he put his briefcase on the floor next to the door and headed to the fridge.

" Why, hello Ross." He turned to see Kevin sitting in the white chair. Ross fought his urge to lunge at him. Instead, he remembered what Monica told him. 

" Hey Kev." He said and plastered on a smile. " How'd you get in?"

" You gave me a copy of the key a while ago." 

" Oh I must've forgotten." He nodded knowing damn well that he never gave Kevin a key. " So why the impromptu visit? What's up?"

" I was thinking that you could tell me. Where's Monica?" Kevin asks, standing from his seat.

" Something happened to Monica?" He asked trying to sound surprised.

" Don't play stupid. I know you know where she is. Stop wasting both our times." He stepped closer to Ross. " We can solve this problem easily by just telling me where she is, or the hard way. Which is not telling me and making me call some of my close friends and make certain people's lives a living hell. Which do you choose?" 

"Look, I don't know where she is. Okay?" Kevin grabbed Ross by the collar and held him close, so that their faces were inches apart. " If you get in the way of me and my children, you will regret it."

Ross pushed him back. " I don't know. Get out of my apartment!" Kevin gave him a cold look then slammed the door behind him.

Pretty please review! I promise Chandler is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is part 4

Rachel ran into the apartment, slammed the door and leaned up against it. Ross stopped pacing and looked at her.

" What's wrong?" They asked simultaneously.

" You go first." Ross said quickly. She walked away from the door and into his arms.

" I was on the train and a saw a guy staring at me and then I got out and I swear he must have been following me. So I just jumped in a near by cab." Rachel cried.

" Are you okay?" Ross asked concerned.

" Yeah. I knew he would have us followed or like tap our phone or something but I didn't think this soon."

" If you had told me that before I wouldn't have believed it. I would've said that your giving him too much credit but…He came over today and practically threatened me that if I knew where Mon was and didn't tell him that I'd regret it."

" Oh no. If he was following me then they probably know what car she's driving. " 

" Alright, I don't want you walking around alone, especially at night. Either I or Joey will be with you." Just then Joey came bouncing through the door.

" Hey guys, you got any food." He goes straight to the fridge. "I got an audition today and can't go there with an empty stomach." Joey paused and looked around. " What's going on? I'm getting a bad vibe from this place."

" Joey, sit down. We have to tell you something."

******

" Mom. I'm tired of sitting in the car." Adam wined. 

" We haven't been driving for that long."

" I know but I'm hungry and bored."

" Well you wanna play a game?"

" Okay, but what game?"

" How about the license plates game?" 

" Yeah!"

"You used to love it when you were younger. Even though you're still my little boy."

" Aww Mom! I turned seven 2 weeks ago. I'm big now."

" Excuse me, I didn't know I had a grown man sitting in the back seat!" Monica laughed.

__

*Flashback, two weeks ago*

" Bye guys and happy birthday again Adam!" 

" Thanks, bye!" Adam waved to his grandparents as they left. They were the last ones to leave the big party in Adam's favor. 

" Alright, mister. Time for bed."

" Aww Mom, why now?"

" Because, it's already way past your bed time."

" Monica, why don't you just let the boy stay up a little longer. It's not everyday that he turns seven."

" Thanks dad!" With that Adam grabbed his new gifts and went to play with them upstairs.

" Why do you always do that?" 

" Do what?" 

" Make me sound like that bad guy and you, the fun parent."

" Don't be ridiculous." Leaning down to pick up more wrapping.

" I'm not being **ridiculous**. I spent the whole morning trying to make this the best party he ever had. You show up late and with a toy he wanted but I said he couldn't have because it was dangerous. Suddenly your 'the best dad ever!'" 

" Could you just stop with all the jealousy." He rolled his eyes.

" You know it's not even about that. Why did you buy him that when I specifically told you not to?"

" You **told **me not to. You think I'm going to listen to everything you say? I'm not your slave."

" Sometimes you act so childish that I wonder how you can raise a kid."

" Are you insinuating that I don't know how to take care of my own children?" Kevin said with a hint of anger in his voice.

" I'm just saying that sometimes it seems that you'd rather be the cool dad than the disciplinary and that's not always the best way to be." Kevin grabbed her by the arms.

" Let go of me!" She tried to squirm out of his tight grip.

" Not until you take that back!" She pushed him and started to walk away when he grabbed her by the waist. She elbowed him in his side and he turned her around and slapped her in the face. 

" Dad?" Adam stood next to the stairs, confused by what he saw. He had seen his parents argue before but never physically fight. They had always managed to cover that up.

" Son." Adam turned around and ran back up the stairs.

" See, a real dad wouldn't do that. Especially in front of his son."

" Mom" Monica snapped back into reality. 

" Yeah?"

" Why are you crying?" Monica quickly wiped her tears away.

" No reason, sweetie. Hey are you still hungry? How about we go get some food and then spend the night in a hotel. Okay?"

" Umm… okay!" Minutes later Monica pulled over at the Starlight Diner. After they were seated in a booth and already ordered. Adam turned to Monica as she was trying to get Ashley to sit still. " Do you want me to hate dad too?" 

Monica looked up, " What?"

" I heard you arguing with him on the phone earlier and we didn't tell him we were leaving. I figured you hated him. "

" I don't want you to say hate, it's a strong word. You should only say it when you mean it. And I don't **hate** your dad. I… I don't want what goes on between your father and I to affect how you feel about either one of us."

" But he hurts you, doesn't he?" Monica sighed.

" Yes, he has and I don't want him to hurt you guys. That's why we had to leave."

" Oh. So, we're not going back home, are we?"

" Well you have another grandmother that you don't know about. I thought we could stay with her until we get our own house. You like that idea?"

" I guess so." After a moment of silence, Adam spoke up again. " Mom, I love you and I won't let dad hurt you. Even if I have to do some of my karate moves on him."

" Thanks Adam. That's comforting." Monica joked. Just then, the waiter came with their food. As they walked out of the restaurant, Adam stopped. 

" What's wrong?" Monica asked.

" When we were in the car I saw that car with the New York license plate on it. That's the car I want when I get older. " He pointed to a red eclipse with a man in side it who seemed to be yelling at someone on the phone. Monica spotted on one of the windows, a sticker. It was the sticker that Kevin made all his employees put on their car. 

" Come on let's go." She did a fake yawn. " I'm really tired. So lets go." She hurried the two into the car and speed off. By time the guy in the eclipse got off the phone and began to look for them in the diner, they were already gone. 10 minutes passed, Monica saw that she needed gas. She pulled into a gas station and started to pump the gas. " I'm gonna go pay. Stay in the car and honk if you need anything." While waiting on line, she overheard a conversation going on near by. 

" I hate that truck!" A blonde whined to a guy in a cowboy hat.

" What do you have against Ol' Betsy?"

" Travis, it's just that- She's old! Besides, I don't like trucks. If you **really** love you would sell it." She started to play with his shirt and Monica rolled her eyes.

" Fine. When we get to Sean's, I'll sell it."

" No! I can't wait that long! I'm not getting back in that truck."

" Tracy you're being unreasonable! How am I gonna sell it here!" Monica chose this time to cut in.

" I can help you with that."

*****

  
Blake turned the corner and couldn't find them anywhere. Once again, he messed up. If he hadn't taken his eye off them for that split second, he'd still be following him and he wouldn't get in trouble with Mr. Guy. You don't want to piss Kevin Guy off. 

' This is all Christine's fault. She knows this is my job. I can't help it if I have to miss the party. I was **ordered** to follow this woman and her kids. It's not like I chose to do it." He hit the steering wheel. " Damn it! I shouldn't have been arguing with Christine while on duty!" Just then the familiar car pulled from a side road on to the main one. ' Yes! There is a god!' Blake put on his siren and signaled the car ahead to pull over. When they did, He got out of the car with his gun pointing ahead. 

" Get out the car now!" He yelled. Suddenly, the two front doors open and a man with a cowboy hat and a blonde woman came out.

" What's going on?" The guy asked. Blake looked at the licensee plate number on the car and then at the numbers he wrote down earlier.

" Shit! She switched cars!" He hit the hood of the car in frustration.

*****

" Chandler, my man." He looked up from the desk and saw Kevin at the doorway.

" Kevin, Kevin. What brings you here?" Chandler asked, getting up to put a file away. 

" Well," Kevin went to sit in Chandler's chair. He put his feet up on the desk and Chandler just shook his head. " I've got a bit of a problem and need your help."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! I'm…baaaack. I don't know if anyone still cares about this story but I figured I'd finish it just for myself.

" Chandler, my man." He looked up from the desk and saw Kevin at the doorway.

" Kevin, Kevin. What brings you here?" Chandler asked, getting up to put a file away. 

" Well," Kevin went to sit in Chandler's chair. He put his feet up on the desk and Chandler just shook his head. " I've got a bit of a problem and need your help."

" Oh god. What did you get yourself into now."

" It's my wife."

" And is this wife number 5 or 6?"

" Haha, very funny. She left in the middle of the night and thinks she can get away from me."

" And why do you care so much? You have always just moved on to the next poor unsuspecting women."

" She took my kids away from me. You don't do that. I **love** my kids and I want custody of them."

" So you just want the kids."

" Yeah but to find them, I must find her. I'm not going to let her make a fool out of me."

"Listen to Doctor Evil over here. What do you want from **me**?" A cell phone started to ring.

" Speak…what?… You know what, its okay. Cuz this will only be the **fifth** time I fire you!" Kevin slammed the phone down and looked at Chandler. " That was Blake. He lost them."

" Of course he did. What did you expect? You still didn't answer my question."

" Oh right. I need you to help me find her."

" And why should I do it?"

" Because you're my friend, we've always had each others back and I control your paycheck."

" Oh how can I forget." He rolled his eyes. " Well if you could **kindly **get your ass out my seat, I could get started." Kevin got up and Chandler took his place. " What's her first and Maiden name?"

" It's Monica Gellar, why? She's not going to use it, she's smarter than that."

" So you married someone smart this time huh? I'm just looking up like her history and stuff."

" Good idea."

" I know…okay here it is…Monica Gellar, born in Chicago, Illinois-"

" No, that's not right. She's lived in Long Island her whole life."

" **Almost** her whole life. Look at what I found…adoption papers. You didn't know she was adopted?"

" No…how could she not tell me that!"

" Well, have you told her **all** about **your** past?"

" Umm… no."

" Okay then. I suggest you have someone watch her real mother to see if she shows up. Here's her address. Now lets see what else I find. Would she leave the country?"

" Well she hates to fly so if she did leave, it would be to like Canada. I'm sure she didn't reach the border yet, so I'll call whoever covers that area to look out for them."

" That's two down. Where else would she go?"

" That's the million dollar question but what is the answer?"

******

" 121…123…125, here we are," Monica said as she pulled into the driveway of a relatively big light blue house. As the car parked, a woman dressed down in sweats came out of the house. She was tall, thin and beautiful, you could tell that she used to be a model. With shoulder length black hair and those trademark blue eyes, she looked exactly like an older version of Monica. Monica tentatively got out of the car and made her way to the woman who was supposedly her mother. She stopped in front of her. 

" I guess from those bright blue eyes, you would be Monica." 

" And that would make you, Samantha." 

" So where do we go from her? I never was good with the whole touchy feely, emotional parts of stuff." Samantha laughed.

" Well, I can be at times." Monica leaned in and gave her a hug. " So you're my mother."

" And you're my daughter." When they separated Monica turned to see Adam still sitting in the car eyeing Samantha suspiciously. 

" Adam, come on out." As he opened the door and stepped out Monica goes to the other side to get Ashley.

" Oh god I'm a grandmother!" Samantha shook her head. She knelt in front of Adam, " Hey you, what's your name?"

" Adam"

" Well that's a handsome name."

" And this is Ashley."

" Aww what a cutie. Let's go inside, I've got something to show you guys." They went inside and Samantha started to show them around. " Now Adam, do you like dinosaurs?"

" I guess so."

" Well that's good cause I had to make a room for you and just went with instincts." She open the door to reveal a room with a green wall and hard wood floor and dinosaur shaped chairs. The bed had dinosaur sheets and next to it was a box full of dinosaur toys.

" Wow!" Adam said awestruck. " Uncle Ross would love this room!"

" Oh you really didn't have to do this," Monica began.

" Nonsense, it was my pleasure. I figured you'd stay in the guestroom and I put a crib in there for Ashley."

" Great I'll go get the stuff out of the car." An hour later Monica and Samantha found themselves drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

" I know you have a lot on your plate right now so if you need anything just let me know. I work at a talent agency so if you want a secretary job I can get you one."

" Sure and I just want to say thank you. When I called you, I expected you to hang up on me, but instead you helped a daughter you haven't seen in thirty years. Thank you again."

" Your welcome." Then there was a moment of silence. 

" Why did you give me up?"

" Oh I knew this was coming. Okay here goes. Before I was a talent agent, I was a model. I mostly did poses in magazines and stuff. Well my agent and I had a little affair that lasted like a month or two. I got pregnant and of course he bailed. I was heartbroken because I was falling for him and having a child would have meant choosing between motherhood and my career. Back then, you couldn't have a child and a modeling career; it wasn't ideal. It wouldn't have worked. I was young, stupid and destined to become a 'star'. I didn't have the heart get an … abortion so I wanted to put you up for adoption. Luckily my friend and your mother was willing to adopt you. And this was a great idea at the time because I knew you'd be loved and I'd still get to see you. After the adoption was final, your parents moved to Long Island and I never saw you again. I've thought of trying to get in touch with you over the years but I didn't want to intrude on your life. So when you called me I jumped at the chance of getting to know my daughter. I've made plenty of bad mistakes in my life and this is my chance to make up for some of them."

" Wow." Monica sighed as tears slowly ran down her face. "As much as I loved my family I knew something didn't add up. My brother, Ross, had always been the perfect son in my parents eyes and my mom would be extra hard, extra strict on me, like I was a big problem for them."

" She probably didn't want you to end up like me."

" On my 16th birthday, they told me I was adopted and I never tried to contact you because I thought that you wouldn't want me."

" Monica, I am so sorry but your life turned out pretty good with out me except for the whole crazy husband thing."

" Yeah it did but it would have been nice to know you too."

" Well I'm here now. About that whole husband thing, you were kinda vague on the phone, what type of trouble are you in?"

" We're running from my husband. He… he used to beat me and I finally had enough. I was concerned about not only my own safety but my children's."

" Of course. You should tell the police."

" I can't. They're all on his side. He's got connections."

" He's going to find you no matter what and to get a divorce you'll have to talk to him sooner or later. Does he want the kids?"

" Yeah, but just to spite me. He loves the kids but then he used to love me too."

" Well you've got a lot to think about but it doesn't have to be done today. So lets go find something for dinner. You can cook right?"

" Yeah, I used to be a chef."

" Good because I can't cook for my life."

That's it for now. I'll continue very soon. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for those reviews! I'm glad people do still care about this fic. lol 

I'm sorry if I didn't say this before but Chandler doesn't know anyone but Kevin. Enjoy!

8 months later….

" Samantha Wilyck's office, this is Lisa speaking, how may I help you?" Monica said into the phone for the tenth time that day.

" Hey Monica, its me, Phoebe." 

" Pheebs! Your not supposed to call me that! Just because Samantha did by accident in front of you, doesn't mean that your allowed to call me that."

" Why not? It is your name isn't it?"

" Look, it's complicated and that is not my name. It's Lisa, Lisa Wilyck. Alright?"

" Fine. Be that way."

" So why are you calling me at work? You never call me at work."

" I just wanted to let you know that I got that job at Java Joe's"

" That's great! So their gonna pay you to play?"

" Yup! Jeez I feel all floopy."

" Well, I'm happy for you. I gotta go and start to actually do some work."

" Alright. I'll stop by later. Bye!"

" Okay bye." The day after Monica moved in with Samantha, Phoebe, who lived next door with her grandmother, came over and introduced herself. Monica thought Phoebe was a bit of an odd character but Adam loved her. She was always telling him about her "bizarre" stories and her past lives. Monica wasn't to trusting of people but she figured Phoebe was harmless. Having a friend like Phoebe and using the name Lisa were just some of the things that were different than her life in New York. There she had great friends, her lovely black hair and no fear in her life. Here she has one friend, brown hair and the fear of being found. Just then Samantha walked in. 

" Hey, got any messages?"

" Jasmine Lovett called again."

" Great!" Samantha said sarcastically, "Look, why don't you go to the deli and get some lunch?"

" Okay, you want anything?"

" Just the usual, coffee and a bagel."

" Alright." Monica gathered her things and began to walk briskly down the street. She still wasn't comfortable walking down the street alone; you never know who's watching. She opened the door to the little deli and joined the end of the always-long line. The door opened again and Monica felt the presence of someone behind her.

" Long line huh?" said the stranger. Monica turned around and gave a slight smile.

" You don't come here often, do you?"

" Hi. I'm Chandler." 

" Hi. Lisa."

" So, is it that obvious that I'm not from here?" Monica hesitated to answer. She wasn't interested in starting a whole conversation with him, but didn't want to seem rude. Besides what's the harm in talking. He was kinda cute with that sandy brown hair and blue eyes. And of course that charming smile. _Stop it Monica! Do not let your guard down for anyone. Well…maybe this once. It's not like your gonna see him again._

" Well, it's just that if you came around here everyday, you'd know that this deli is always packed. So, where are you from?"

" Umm…Quebec" _Quebec? You couldn't have thought of anywhere else? Great Job Chandler._

" Oh do you know any French?"

" As a matter of fact I do, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce sois?" (Sorry if that's wrong)

" So you want me to go to bed with you?" Monica smirked.

" Is that what that means?" Chandler laughed and Monica nodded. " Well then I should confess that I really don't speak French."

" No!" Monica said in a mock gasp. Just then they were interrupted.

"Hey miss are you gonna order?" Monica turned and saw the man behind the counter with an impatient look on his face.

" Umm yes can I get two coffees, a raisin bagel and a regular number two." The guy began to make the sandwich and Monica faced Chandler again.

" So where do you work?" 

" Down the street at the talent agency."

" I see."

" Where do **you**work?

" Well… I'm kinda in between jobs right now."

" Okay."

" Order up." Said the cashier. 

Monica paid for the food and turned to Chandler, " I guess I'll see you later."

" Definitely. Bye Lisa."

" Bye." Monica left and walked swiftly down the block and into the building, to the fifth floor.

" What's wrong with you?" Samantha said when she saw Monica.

" What? Nothing's wrong with me. What's with you?" Monica said nervously. Samantha looked her up and down, as if trying to find something. She began to walk to the elevator.

" It's a guy isn't it?" she yelled from the elevator.

" What?" Monica called back. 

" I've seen that look enough times on enough women to know that it's always caused by men." And the door of the elevators closed.  


Chandler walked out of the deli and to his car across the street. He sat there and contemplated what happened. _Why did you go and talk to her? What were you thinking? I just couldn't stand just looking at her anymore. God why did he put me on this case? I was just fine back in New York, living my humdrum life. Now I have to work with him to destroy this beautiful, innocent woman's life. He's always doing crap like this!_ Then Chandler dialed the familiar phone number. 

" Hello."

" Kevin,"

" Chandler,"

" Why are you answering your own phone?"

" I had to fire that lazy secretary. She just sat on her ass all day and watched her soap operas."

" What's the real reason?"

" That _is _the real reason."

" She wouldn't sleep with you, huh?"

" No matter how much of a raise I was willing to give her." Chandler rolled his eyes. Kevin really was a jerk.

" Why am I still here?"

" What?"

" I was only supposed to be watching your wife until you figured out what you wanted to do. I'm getting kinda impatient. Excuse me if I don't exactly enjoy stalking this woman and her family."

" It's my family too and-" Chandler cut him off.

" By blood but not by heart. If they really wanted to be with you they would have came back and if you **really **wanted them, you would have gotten them by now."

" Hey your there to do a job; a simple job at that. Would you rather be here, doing all this damn paper work?" Chandler just sat there silent. " I didn't think so. What's with the lecture anyway? Do you not like the pay, I'll double your salary if that's the prob-" 

" Not everything is about money." 

" It always is. Could you do me one more fav-" Chandler cut him off again by hanging up the phone.

******

After a week more of "stalking" Monica, Chandler couldn't get their conversation at the deli out of his mind. She was so nice and funny, he felt like he had to get to know her better. He walked into the building and up to the receptionist table.

" Excuse me I'm looking for Lisa."

" I'm sorry but I can not help you." The woman said and turned back to the TV she was watching.

" What? Oh come on, I see her come in her like everyday. She has long brown hair, blue eyes and-" Just then Chandler saw her coming out of the elevator, talking to an older woman. " Lisa!" He walked over and she looked at him shocked.

" Chandler? What are you doing here?"

" I just … umm… wanted to ask you something."

" Yes?"

" Will you go out to dinner with me?"

" Oh I don't think-" At this point Samantha cut in.

" Hi, Samantha Wilyck," She shook Chandler's hand. " She would **love** to. How does tonight sound?"

" Umm…okay I guess."

" But I-" Monica started to protest.

" Great. So here's her number and her address. Come around, say 8:00?"

" Okay."

" Okay see ya then!" Samantha dragged Monica out of the door. 

" What the hell was that?" 

" He's the guy who gave you that look last week huh?"

" What? What look are you talking about? And why did you set me up on the date with him?"

" I was trying to help you out."

" Have you forgotten why I'm even here? Not to pick up guys but to actually get away from one."

" It's just a date. Since you've gotten here, you haven't gone anywhere. Just have fun for one night, it will take your mind off everything for at least a little while." 

" Well, who's gonna watch the kids?"

" I will."

" Oh no, you can't watch them."

" Why not? I'm a great babysitter."

" No you're not! Your bad with kids!"

" Oh you're so paranoid. I'll be fine and I'll even call Phoebe over to help."

" I can picture how the night is gonna go, while Phoebe teaches Adam spells to cast on the teachers he doesn't like, you'll be in your room teaching Ashley how to put on makeup."

" Hey, It's never too young to learn that. I knew before I was even potty trained."

" I believe it." Monica quipped. 

Okay how's that? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ding-dong

Samantha opened the door to reveal Chandler dressed in a black suit, a blue shirt and a blue and black striped tie.

" Come on in. Wow, looking good." Samantha noted.

" Why, thank you." Chandler smiled. " Is Lisa ready?" 

" Let me go check." As she left. Adam came from around the corner. He had a toy gun in his hand and twirled it on his finger like they did in the westerns he had seen. He narrowed his eyes and looked Chandler up and down. 

" So," Adam began. " You like my mom. That's understandable. She's a very special lady. She deserves to be treated real nice. No funny business, Ya got that?" Adam asked with one eyebrow up and pointing the gun at Chandler. Chandler tried hard to contain his laughter.

" Of course. I would only treat her with respect," Chandler replied. "What's your name?" 

" Adam." He stuck his hand out and Chandler took it and gave it a shake. Adam squeezed his hand as hard as he could.

" Wow, you've got quite I grip there, kid."

" You better remember that." Just then Samantha made her way down the steps followed by Monica and a huge smile crept on Chandler's face. There she stood in a knee length red dress with delicate black lace lining the collar. She had strappy black heels and a matching black purse. Her hair laid perfectly on her shoulders and a silver necklace draped around her neck.

" Hi." Monica said shyly. 

" Hey. You look… amazing."

" Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

" What this old thing?" Chandler joked. " Are you ready to go?"

" Yup." Monica knelt down in front of Adam. " Now you be good. I know Grandma is supposed to watch you but you might have to watch her. Okay?"

" Haha very funny," Samantha cut in, " You kids go have fun, don't worry about us."

" Okay bye." 

Chandler and Monica walked over to the black Jetta parked in the driveway and hopped in.

" Nice car." Monica commented.

" Oh thanks."

" So where are we going?"

" To this little Italian Restaurant on Hamilton. The food is supposedly really good there." They arrived at the restaurant and had a great time. They made small talk, enjoyed the food and each other's company. As the date came to a close, Chandler, being the gentleman that he was, walked Monica to her door and there was an uncomfortable silence.

" I had a great time." Monica spoke first.

" Yea, this was fun. We should do it again sometime." Chandler replied.

" Well the thing is, I'm gonna let you off the hook and say no to that."

" Excuse me?" Monica sighed.

" You see Chandler, my life is very complicated and I'm just not in the right place for any type of relationship. You're a wonderful guy, I can see that already, but it's just bad timing."

" As complicated as you think your life is, mine is 10x that. I just want to spend sometime with you. Even if it is as just friends. I can see that your troubled and I would like to help you."

" I appreciate your sympathy, but 1) I don't know you, 2) I don't want you to get mixed up in my abnormal life and 3) I'm a big girl, I can do it on my own. Good night Chandler, and thanks again." Monica turned to open the door.

" No wait! I don't mean to sound condescending or anything like that. I just… I feel a connection with you that I haven't felt for anyone else. So if you're in as much trouble as you make it seem, I want to be there for you. And of course, if I can change your mind and you decide to go on that second date, that would be a plus." Chandler smirked. And Monica smiled back. 

" Well this was the quite the first date, I wonder what our second one will be like. Goodnight Chandler."

" Good night…Lisa." Monica went in side and Chandler walked gleefully down the drive way to his car.

*****

3 weeks passed and Chandler and Monica got to know each other better by innocent dinners and the daily meetings at the deli. Monica was still a little wary about getting into a new relationship but Chandler kept calming her worries. She didn't tell him her secret and Chandler didn't tell her his. She still didn't know how much she could trust him and He didn't want to scare her away with the truth; he rather gain her trust before telling her everything.

Beep.

Chandler heard the answering machine beep as he walked in from his lunch with Monica and Adam.

" You have 1 new message. Beep. 'Hey Chan. How's everything going? You're probably out checking up on Monica. I knew I could trust you. Oh and don't worry. You'll be relieved of your duties soon enough. I'm coming on the 17th and settle this thing once and for all. Give me a call.' Beep. End of messages." Chandler looked at the machine in disbelief. Kevin was coming in 12 days. What the hell was he gonna do? Chandler picked up the phone and dialed Kevin's number.

" Hello?"

" Kev."

" Hey. I take it you got my message."

" So you're coming? Do you have a plan?"

" Yup. I'll fill you in when I get there."

" No, tell me now."

" What's the rush?"

" I'm curious."

" You'll see. Let's just say I can't be tried for the murder of someone who's already dead."

******

" Umm, have you've heard from Monica recently?" Joey asked. He and Rachel had been sitting and drinking coffee in Central Perk.

" No not since Sunday." Rachel replied. " Why, what's wrong?" Joey looked up from his paper and pointed to what he was reading.

" She… She's in the obituaries."

" What!" Rachel grabbed the paper. " It said she was hit by an unidentified car in Long Island on Sunday night and was left for dead. This can't be true."

" No, it can't be." Joey agreed. " He probably put that in there so people wouldn't be suspicious when they don't see her and…"

" And what?" Rachel asked eagerly.

" And he's probably planning to kill her and this would make it a lot easier." Joey finished softly. Just then Ross ran into the coffeehouse. 

" Guys, I know who Kevin has following Monica. Rach, It's that Chandler guy that she told you about."

" Oh my god! I knew that guy sounded to good to be true!"

" What are we gonna do?" asked Joey

" We have to warn her before it's too late."

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

__

" Come Adam, Come Ashley." He kept the gun pointed at a tied up Monica and motioned for the kids to come to him. " Go sit outside for a minute. You better not run off anywhere." Once he knew they were in the hall, he moved towards the chair where Monica sat and stared down at her. "See Mon, I told you it wasn't over. None of this would have happened if you didn't try to run away."

" I had to run away."

" Why? All you did was make me angry," he knelt in front of her and whispered, " and you know what happens when I'm angry."

" I hate you." Tears started to roll down her face. 

" Aww, I love you too." Those words stung in her heart. He didn't **love** her. He never loved her. "Shh, don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Your too beautiful to cry." He said softly. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips, she didn't kissed back and turned away from him. 

" You're a bastard." He put his hand on her cheek and in one swift motion she bit him.

" Oww!" He pulled his hand back as it started to bleed. " So you wanna play ruff. That's fine but you are going to have to be punished for what you did." He pushed her on to the cold, hard floor and she could tell that he was going to do something because he had fire in his eyes. He kissed her again but held her so that she couldn't turn away. He then ripped open her shirt so that buttons went flying everywhere. She screamed and kicked but nothing would work. 

" Don't fight it, then it won't hurt as much." When he got her shorts off and threw them off to the side, Monica saw this as an opportunity and kicked him hard in the groin. He yelled in pain and she scrambled to get up. He chased after her and ended up cornering her. " Alright bitch, I'm just gonna have to put you out of your misery." He pointed the gun at her again and Monica's eyes went to the door where Adam and Ashley was crying for her. She looked back at the gun and the shot was fired.

Monica awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and beams of sweat ran down her forehead. She had another dream, the third one for the week. Each dream started different but ended the same, with Kevin killing her. Later that morning, Phoebe watched Monica move around the kitchen and knew that something was wrong.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" How's things going with Chandler?" Phoebe asked while taking another bite of a bagel.

" Umm okay I guess."

" Did you tell him your real name yet?"

" No…"

" Why not?"

" Because it's not something that I just go around telling everyone."

" You're not telling **everyone.** How do you expect to have a real relationship with him if you're not totally honest."

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that he has a secret of his own."

" Why would you think that?"  


" Because we're both very vague when it comes to our past and… I don't know…it's just a feeling I have. Like something is not adding up." 

" I see." Then Monica looked down at her watch. 

" Actually, I gotta go meet him now. Tell Samantha that I'll be back in like half an hour." Phoebe nodded. Just then the phone rang. " Hello?"

" Mon. Thank god your home. Don't worry I flipped the switch." He said referring to a device that they got so no one could tap the phone line.

" Ross? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

" Yeah, well not yet at least."

" What? Ross, tell me what's going on."

" Okay I've got 2 pieces of news for you. First of all, you're in the obituaries. Which means Kevin's coming after you. If he's not there now, he will be soon. And second, Chandler is not who he appears to be."

" Come again,"

" Chandler was hired by Kevin to follow you."

" Oh my god!"

" This gives you even more reason to leave right now."

" So he's been lying to me? I can't believe this."

" Hold on, Rachel wants to talk to you."

" Mon? I'm sorry sweetie but we just found out and had to tell you."

" Its okay Rach. I'm glad you guys told me. I'm just… I gotta go."

" Wait Mon-,"

" I gotta go." Monica hung up and turned to Phoebe. " Pheebs, get Samantha up and tell her that we've gotta pack up now. We have to leave tonight."

" Huh? Who was that and what's going on?"

" Phoebe I don't have time to explain, just do it. Okay?" Monica grabbed her keys and ran out the door. 

******

Chandler tapped his fingers nervously on the table as he waited for Monica in the diner. This was it. He was going to tell Monica and he hoped that she would be able to trust him to get them out of this situation. Yes, he had gotten himself into this situation by falling for a woman that should have been forbidden to him. He watched as the cars sped by and looked at his watch from time to time, hoping that she'd get here soon so that he could get all this off his chest. At that moment, she came through the door and his confidence flushed away. She had a troubled expression on her face as she sat down with out saying 'hi' like she normally would.

" You lied to me. I can make my peace with that because it was my mistake to trust you anyway but why?"

" Huh?" Chandler asked dumbfound.

" I know you're not from Canada. You're from New York and you're working for my husband."

" Wha-, how do you know?"

" That doesn't matter."

" Oh God, Monica, I… I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you now but you beat me to it." Monica put her head in her hands.

" So wh-what was your **job** exactly?" Chandler sighed

" I was hired to watch you and know your whereabouts."

" If you were just supposed to watch me, then why did you try to have a relationship with me?"

" Because… after I first saw you in person, I couldn't get you out of my head and I decided then that I would help you get away from him. You don't deserve any of the crap he's putting you through and your kids don't either. I know it's hard but I need you to trust me. I'm your only hope unless you want to be running for the rest of your life." Monica looked at him skeptically.

" Just give me one good reason why I should trust you. Up until now, you've been lying to me."

" I wouldn't have been trying for this month or so to gain your friendship if I didn't honestly want to help you. Deep down, you know you can trust me."

" So… what's your plan?"

" Well let's go back to your place where we can really plan this out and start getting you packed."

*****

Chandler walked in the apartment and flicked on the light. He filled Monica in on his plan and they were going to leave tomorrow. Chandler dropped his keys on the table and started to walk towards his room. That's when he saw him.

" I'm glad you decided to come home. So… you like my wife. Huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chandler walked in the apartment and flicked on the light. He filled Monica in on his plan and they were going to leave tomorrow. Chandler dropped his keys on the table and started to walk towards his room. That's when he saw him.

" I'm glad you decided to come home. So… you like my wife. Huh?"

" Kevin."

" Chandler."

" What are you doing here?"

" Well, I decided to stop by a few days earlier than planned. Hey Frankie, could you come here for a moment." He snapped his fingers and a big burly guy emerged from the bedroom. 

" Frank the drinker." Chandler mumbled.

" I had him follow you the past week since you had an unusual change in your voice. You weren't begging to come home anymore. From what I hear you've been getting kind of cozy with my **wife**. My **wife**! Chandler how could you do this! Stealing my wife behind my back, that's the kind of crap you see on talk shows but you never expect it to happen to you!"

" Hold on. What do you mean **stealing** your wife? You've got some never to still call her your wife! A wife is someone you love and care for; not someone you slap around when you feel like it!"

" Don't you catch an attitude with me! So our marriage is going through a **rough **patch. That doesn't excuse what you did! You have committed a sin and you've shown your disrespect for me. Frank, show him what we do to people who are disrespectful." Kevin sat back in the chair and Frank started to crack his knuckles as he moved towards Chandler. Chandler panicked and reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Frank stopped for a moment and put his hand up but then stated to walk towards Chandler again. Chandler tried to pull the trigger but it wouldn't work. Frank knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned him to the wall. 

" You forgot the safety. You can't shoot if the safety's on the gun." With every word Chandler got a whiff of bad breath and whiskey blown into his face. Frank held Chandler higher against the wall and started to punch him in the side.

" Ugh! I can feel the internal bleeding."

" You like that Chandler! You want some more!" He pulled him into a headlock. His sweat was dripping from his armpit into Chandler's hair. He repeatedly slammed Chandler against the wall. Frank then dropped him to the floor and started to kick.

" Alright that's enough. I think we made our point." Frank stopped, sat down and pulled out a flack and took a gulp of whiskey. This was how he got the name 'Frank the drinker'. After every beating he gave someone, he would take a drink from his flask. He offered Kevin a cigarette.

" No, thanks. It's a nasty habit." Chandler chuckled at the irony. This man could commit federal offences, adultery, steals and hurts his loved ones but to him, smoking is a nasty habit. " Let's go. See ya around Chandler and you really should get some ice for that." As soon as Kevin and Frank left, Chandler limped to the phone and dialed Monica's number.

" Hello."

" Mon, get the kids and get out of the house now!"

" Huh?"

" Kevin's here and he might be heading over there. Go to the spot we talked about."

" Okay."

" Are Phoebe and Sam there too?"

" No, they took Ashley out."

" Call them and tell them not to return to the house. I'll meet you and Adam at the place."

" Okay bye." Chandler went into his closet and grabbed his police belt. He took his keys and headed out the door.

*****

Chandler swung open the door and ran to Monica.

" Hey, you got em?" 

" Yeah," He replied. " Where's Adam?"

" Up in that office."

" I knew you'd lead us to her." Chandler turned around and of course Kevin was standing there with Frank who held Adam and had a gun to his head. 

" Adam! I swear if you hurt him I will kill you!" Monica yelled. She lunged forward but Chandler held her back. 

" Hello Sweetie," Kevin greeted with a smile.

" Hi, Satan."

" Did Chandler teach you to talk back to me? He must have been a great lay to make you become so rude."

" I'll show you a great lay! I'll lay my fist against your face!" Monica screamed. She tried to wriggle out of Chandler's grip but he held her firmer.

" Let her go! She knows what will happen if she tries to hit me. So what's all this about anyway. Why did you choose a warehouse to meet? Were you trying to make this into a scene from some low-budget action movie? Oh by the way, where's my daughter? I've got my son, but where's my daughter?"

" Far away from you. I'm not giving my sister to a but-munch like you." Adam added.

" See this really hurts. Now you're teaching the kids to hate me too. That's just low Monica."

" I didn't teach him anything. He's smart. He learned the truth on his own."

" I agree with that. The truth is that you are a corrupt, power hungry…. criminal." A voice came from the shadows. Monica and Chandler smiled at each other.

" And who the hell are you?" Kevin asked. A bald, middle-aged man with a stern look on his face walked forward. Frank pointed the gun at him and Adam took this chance to run to Monica's side.

" Joe Micheals." He flashed his badge and two officers appeared behind him and another one on the other side of Frank and Kevin. " Mr. Guy, I have been following you ever since you paid one of your associates to kill my brother. Turns out you've killed a lot more than that. 6 to be exact. Let's not forget all the money laundering and racketeering. It's like your running a mob. Luckily, I received a fax that had all of the records I need to bring you down."

" Yeah, you can thank me for that." Chandler beamed.

" You sneaky, son of a bitch!" Kevin yelled.

" So I've got a warrant for your arrest and three armed officers. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your decision." Kevin gave Frank a look.

" Hard!" Kevin pulled out his gun and grabbed Monica while Frank took down the officer that was next to him and the other two shot him down. Kevin had Monica and started to back away. " Put your weapons down or she's a goner." No one moved and Kevin looked at Chandler. 

" Drop the guns!" Chandler yelled. They started to lower them. Kevin felt something on the back of his head.

" Turn around and you'll be a goner." Samantha said cooly. " You better leave my daughter alone."

" Okay, okay." Kevin let go of Monica and in one swift movement shot Samantha.

" Mom!" Monica ran to Samantha's side while the cops held Kevin. " Someone get her an ambulance!"

******

Moments later they all found themselves outside a hospital room. Kevin was taken away by a police officer and Samantha laid in the room on a white linen bed and was hooked up to numerous machines. Chandler held Monica and Phoebe sat close by with Adam and Ashley. 

" Is Sam gonna be okay?" Adam asked.

" We don't know yet. The doctors have to tell us what's going on." Phoebe replied.

" Momma," Ashley jumped off the chair and ran to Monica.

" What's wrong baby doll?" 

" I wan juice!"

" How about I take these two downstairs to get some dinner." Phoebe suggested.

" Thanks Pheebs." The three started to walk towards the elevator and Monica turned to Chandler. " So what happens now?"

" The trial. Kevin will probably get life in jail without you even having to go on the stand." 

" Okay, but what about us? Where are we in terms of a relationship."

" Well, where are you going to live?"

" I think I'm gonna stay here. Where I can get a fresh start."

" Then I think I need a fresh start too." Chandler smiled. Monica snuggled closer to him.

" We can take things slow."

" Definitely. We have to think about Adam and Ashley."

" Yeah but I think this will work out."

" Oh yeah, why do you say that?"

" Because I have faith and you should too."

" Oh I do. I do."

The end! Yay! I'm thinking about making a epilogue but I'm not sure. So how did you like it? Review!!!!!


End file.
